Numerous strip applying tools have been proposed in the art, however, these tools have limitations in that many of them incorporate a superfluous amount of moving parts all of which are susceptible to mechanical failure. In addition, during an application procedure of strip material to a substrate and more particularly, when a corner needs to be formed in the strip, the procedure using known tools, must be interrupted and the corner formed therein. As such, this not only has a negative impact on productivity, but additionally provides a potential "weak spot" in terms of the insulation capacity of the strip.